


Sincerely

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sincerely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



**Title:** Sincerely  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 900  
 **Content:** Dirty talk, references to various sex acts  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Thanks to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) for the feedback. Written for [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) who left me this prompt (Teddy/James, dirty letter one-upmanship) in June. Better late than never. :P

  
_James,_

How's Auror training treating you this year? Must be nice to be at the head of the class, everyone looking up to you. Found a new recruit to help you relax at the end of the day? Your body must be aching. If only there was someone around to rub and massage your throbbing muscles. Shame that Malfoy didn't make it. I bet he'd have been ~~gagging for it~~ more than willing.

I really must dash. Ollivander has me polishing wands again today. I can feel the magic pulsing under the surface of the thick, hard wood.

Cheers,  
Teddy

~*~

_Dear Teddy,_

Auror training is brilliant, thanks for asking. We were so hot and sweaty during our dueling exercises. I had such a feeling of euphoria when I finally finished off my opponent I nearly ~~came in my pants~~ collapsed from exhaustion.

I don't have a roommate this year. It's a good thing, too, considering the silencing charms needed when I wank and think about you blowing me.

Glad to hear Ollivander is working you hard. You must be an expert wand polisher after all these years. Little did Ollivander know about your vast experience before he hired you.

James

~*~

_James,_

Just because you come in someone's mouth, doesn't mean she knows how to give head. Especially if it's a sixth year Hufflepuff. (Yes, I did hear all about that fiasco. Thank your brother when you see him.)

I'd take your cock into my mouth and suck you down to the root before pulling back and tasting you thoroughly. I'd roll your balls in my hand and press my fingers to the spot behind them.

You'd try to push my head away but I'd suck harder, swallowing around the head as you filled my mouth with your come.

Teddy

~*~

_Teddy,_

Thanks for the tip about Al ~~the little shit~~.

I'll have you know, I am an excellent cocksucker. Suck 'em and fuck 'em, that's me.

Is that what you want? I'm going to fuck you until you see stars.

You'll get on all fours, arse up and ready for me. I'll press my wand to your arse, slicking and stretching you, before sliding home. You'll feel so good around me, squeezing my cock, but I won't come until you're crying my name, spilling yourself all over the sheets.

Whew, it's hot. Gotta go and check the cooling charms.

James

~*~

_James,_

Fuck me? Oh no. Your arse was made for my cock. Your tight little hole is just begging for me to fill you up.

First I'll stretch you with my fingers. No spells for me as I prefer a more personal touch. How many can you take before you're begging for my cock? Three? Four?

Then I'll push roughly inside you and I will leave you breathless. When I fuck your arse, you'll feel it for a week and you'll thank me for it…. I think my wand needs polishing ~~urgently~~.

Give my regards to the Head Auror.

Teddy

~*~

_Teddy,_

Dad says hello and he hopes you're planning to come to supper on Sunday.

~~I hope you're coming down my throat for afters.~~

Do you have any idea what I can do with my tongue? I bet I could make you come untouched. I'd press my tongue to your arsehole and lap at the sensitive skin until you were crying, whimpering. Begging. Then I'd suck your balls into my mouth while I fingered your hole, making you see stars with every brush to that sweet spot inside.

Then you'd come ~~all over me.~~

Fuck. I need to go.

James

~*~

_James,_

Enough.

When I see you, I'll push you up against the wall and crush my lips to yours, your body flush to mine. I'll lick along the seam of your mouth until you part your soft lips and allow me to slip inside your sweet mouth.

I'll run my fingers through your hair, suck at the spot on your neck just above your birthmark. I'll pinch your nipples and palm your cock but I won't stop kissing you.

Not when I fuck you.

Not even when you fuck me.

Give me your mouth, Jamie, and I'm yours. Truly.

Teddy

~*~

_Teddy Lupin,_

You cheated. This isn't a dirty letter at all. It's almost…sweet.

God, it was hot though. How did you make a kiss sound so much more intimate than fucking?

Wait.

You said, "I'm yours".

This wasn't just a game to you, was it? You actually have feelings for me.

Why didn't you tell me, you prat?

Christ.

We need to talk. Should I stop by Ollivanders? We could go for a pint.

Are you coming to the Burrow on Sunday? ~~Maybe you can blow me after supper.~~

I'm still shocked. You want me to fuck you?

Fuck.

Jamie

~*~

_Dear Jamie,_

I've told you now.

It was definitely a game but that doesn't mean it wasn't genuine.

Do not come to Ollivanders. The only wands he wants to see are sold in the shop and I doubt you can keep yours in your pants.

However, if you want me to blow you after supper, I think that can be arranged. I'll bring you back to mine and show you just how expert I am with a wand.

For the record, I do want you to fuck me, James Potter. Desperately.

See you Sunday. ~~Wear your best knickers.~~

Love, Teddy


End file.
